1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle that includes an internal combustion engine and a driving electric motor, and a hybrid vehicle equipped with the control device and, more particularly, to a control device for a hybrid vehicle that further includes a voltage step-up device that steps up an input voltage of a driving device for driving a driving electric motor to a voltage of an electrical storage device or above, and a hybrid vehicle equipped with the control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-180255 (JP-A-2005-180255) describes a control device for a hybrid vehicle equipped with a motor generator that selectively functions as any one of a driving motor for assisting driving force of an engine and a generator that is driven by the engine. In the control device, a target storage amount of an electrical storage device that serves as an electric power supply source to the motor generator is corrected to a larger value when it has been detected that a traveling road is a limited highway or an expressway than when it has not been detected that the traveling road is a limited highway or an expressway. This prevents insufficient power supply from the electrical storage device while the hybrid vehicle is traveling on a limited highway or an expressway.
When a hybrid vehicle is provided with a voltage step-up device that steps up an input voltage of a driving device for driving a driving electric motor to a voltage of an electrical storage device or above, it is necessary to study a reduction in the carbon dioxide (hereinafter, referred to as “CO2”) emissions and a reduction in the fuel consumption in consideration of a loss in the voltage step-up device. JP-A-2005-180255 has not studied this point.